


Muriel has a sensitive ass thanks for coming to my ted talk

by knottedprince



Series: Discord Prompts [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Massage, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: You top Muriel for the first time and he's a very responsive, eager bottom. Also some fluff and love yada yada how are summaries actually supposed to work





	Muriel has a sensitive ass thanks for coming to my ted talk

**Author's Note:**

> Reader insert has a penis, but is otherwise ambiguously gendered

You were massaging Muriel's back with some scented oils you picked up at the market, and thats really all you were planning to do, but now that you're done there's no way you can ignore how hard you are after kneeling over him, putting your hands all over his warm, firm back.  
  
You rub light circles on his back, going lower and lower until you reach his ass. Feeling cheeky, you take two handfuls and squeeze them, pulling them apart slightly.  
  
"Hey, Muri," you start, and he hums sleepily. You lick your lips and clear your throat nervously. "I, uh, I want to try something new."  
  
Muriel twists to look over his shoulder at you, and his eyes go wide as you slide your oil-slicked thumb over his hole. He's never really considered doing anything like this - you've always gotten each other off with your hands or mouths or sometimes intercrural, and it's always been enough.  
  
Muriel is more than willing to oblige though, and when he rolls over he's also hard; from the massage or from the suggestion you aren't sure. Now on his back, Muriel blushes down to his chest as he brings his knees up and holds his legs apart for you. You lean forward and press a chaste kiss to his plush lips before settling between his thighs, putting more oil on your fingers before pressing them to his rim, rubbing over it.  
  
You turn and press a kiss to his inner thigh, and he sighs and slowly relaxes against your finger. You massage his rim for a few more seconds before slipping one finger in, and he clenches rapidly around the intrusion, his hips jerking and a loud moan slipping out of him. You make comforting sounds, running your other hand up and down his thigh, and remind him to relax.  
  
He takes a few shaky breaths, and his dick twitches where it's lying hard on his belly, and you slowly start moving your finger inside him. When he's no longer clenching on your finger ever few seconds, you add a second finger, and he's slowly turning to putty under you, biting his lip to hold back moans while his eyes threaten to roll back in his head.  
  
When you curl your fingers forwards, brushing against his prostate, he moans so loud it's more of a shout, his back arching and the sheets ripping slightly where he grips them. You feel your dick pulse at how responsive he is, and you aim for his prostate a few more times, slipping in a third finger.  
  
Muriel is panting and sweating when you take your fingers out of him to oil yourself up, and he looks at you with a question in his eyes. "Muriel, love, I'm going to put my dick in you now, yeah?" You say, and Muriel responds with an eager moan, his head falling back to the bed. 

Once you're slicked up and dripping with oil and your own precome, you press the head of your dick to Muriel's hole, both of you moaning in unision when you slip inside. You slowly push into him, leaning forwards to lick and kiss his chest, briefly sucking his nipple before you sit back again.  
  
You stroke your hands up and down his thighs, slowly thrusting into him, and in the back of your mind it occurs to you that this isn't fucking - this is lovemaking. You take his dick in your hands and bend your hips at a different angle until you hit his prostate, and he stops holding back; moans coming from him, desperate noises you think he might be unaware he's making.  
  
You do your best to keep hitting his prostate, and his moans are getting higher and higher to a pitch you thought his voice shouldn't be capable of hitting, and you really want to make this last but he's clenching around you and the sight and sound of him urges you to the edge and you're... so close.  
  
"Muri, my love," you warn him. "I'm gonna come soon, what should I do?" Muriel opens his eyes and looks at you, struggling to form words. "Should I pull out?" you ask, and he wraps his calves around your back, holding you close to him. "Pull out? no, no please don't pull out, it feels so good," he begs.  
  
You can't hold back any longer, doubling over and moaning as you twitch and come inside him, your hands working uncoordinated over his dick as you try to bring him over the edge with you.  
  
You go to pull out after you've come, but he holds you close and begs you to stay inside just a little bit longer, and he's still tight around you and you're so sensitive it almost hurts but you can't deny him when he asks so sweetly, so you keep your dick inside him while you stroke his dick until his back arches and his hips push down against you and he shoots ribbons of come across his chest, some of them hitting his own chin with the force of it.  
  
Eventually he lets you pull out, and you're about to collapse onto the bed next to him when you notice a strange expression on his face. You ask him what's wrong and he looks away. "I... I can feel you," his face blushes more, "uh, dripping out of me," he admits.  
  
Your eyebrows raise unintentionally, and you lean back to see that your come is indeed spilling out of him in a slow, thick stream. He clenches visibly under your gaze, and more come spills out. You run your fingers through it, pushing some back into him and sliding your fingers into him, fingering him through the mess of oil and come while he twitches and moans.  
  
You keep it up, wringing desperate moans out of him until he finally admits that it's too much, and you slowly pull your fingers out, leaning over him to kiss him deeply. Muriel breathes your name when you break the kiss, and he gazes up at you with a vulnerable expression. "I... I love you," he murmurs, running his hand up your back. It comes to rest on your neck, a finger lightly twirling your hair on the base of your head, and you cup his face with your clean hand, running your thumb over his bottom lip.  
  
"I love you too, Muriel," you answer, smiling softly. He pulls down gently on your neck and you go without resistance, settling over his body as you kiss again. It's slow and gentle, and you could so easily get lost in it.  
  
You reluctantly tear yourself away from him to fetch a bucket of water and a soft rag, warming the water with a simple spell before dipping the rag into it and wiping the mess of come off Muriel's chest and gently cleaning where your come spills out of him, pausing frequently to press kisses to his warm skin.  
  
He looks, as always, sheepish and almost embarassed at your soft, caring touch. You wipe yourself down with the cooling water once Muriel is clean, and settle next to him, tugging the blanket over your bodies before cupping his jaw and pressing more soft kisses to his soft lips.  
  
He hums and holds the back of your head in his big hand, lovingly returning your kisses until you drift off to sleep, safe and warm in each other's arms.


End file.
